A POTCO Story: Where are they now?
This page is a sub-page of the Character Dictionary. This is for players that are inactive on the game. The Character Dictionary is for players who are still active on the game. Add your story about where you are now or where your old friends are now. A Angel Stormeagle - Never saw again; believed to be dead. (Add some names) Albert Spark - First and Current King of Romania, working through the hardships of his nation however it is rumored he is dying of a disease. B Bartholomew Bladeeagle - He was a basic access low level who was known to hang around Matthew O'malley and Captain Kwagar. He was friends with some EITC people, but not many. He's believed to have quit the game sometime in November or December. Bill Ironskull- Former GM of Caribbean Eagles, he loved to SvS and was a very kind man. He died of Cancer on September 12, 2011. Billy Goldhawk- Former GM of Victourious of Sea. For many years, he was the most famous basic player on pirates with his own guild topping 500 members. He became an unlimted access player for his last month of adventures. He was an extrordinary sailer. He could sink any ship out there with only a light brig (except maybe a hunter). His sailing greatly improved when he recieved his first Brig. He had a very powerful guild, known as Victorious of Sea; known by all, feared by all, loved by all. He had many friends and many enemies. He was one of the kinder pirates in the caribbean. Many pirates that knew him can say this. He also had the fastest Brig in the Caribbean, Intrepid Voyager. He disappeared out at sea on one of his many adventures, and never seen again (sometime around October or November, 2013); not even seen again by his sister Kate Wildeagle. This pirate/captain/guildmaster will never be forgotten. Bess Firebones - Former guild member of the Chetik Union and guild member of the Gen. Of Peace. Was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones. Left in the summer of 2011. She comes online every once in a while (Once every 3 months), but not often enough to be called partially active. Bill Whalefoote- He was a pirate who loved to sail. He was a level 24 and his cannon was mastered. He was friends with Ned Whalebreaker and some EITC men. He quit the game in September 2011 Billy Lockcutter: A well known mastered roleplayer. Best known for his time under Captain Leon, and Benjamin Macmorgan. Benjamin Macmorgan - Founder of the Legendary "EITC" guild "The Co. Empire". One of the most renowned role players of all time. His current whereabouts are unknown. Basil Brawlmonk - Founder of the guilds "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." and "Golden Generation", former Co-GM of "United Allies", "Fresh Empire" and "T S U N A M I". Famous for his time as the Prime Minister of Romania and his time as the Emperor of the Ottoman Empire and for his ability to build guilds out of nothing, also for his role in the 2nd Paradox War. Basil currently is semi retired from the Pirates Online community. However, he does come back every now and then to help out his friends and work on his "TLOPO" Pirate. C Cadet - Legendary Spanish Role player. Known for being the Role-Play son of Pearson Wright under the alias "Ferdinand Clemente" (which is the name he bears on TLOPO right now). After Pearson Wrights banishment from the Role play Community, due to Pearsons sheer madness. Cadet ascended to the throne and is currently the King of Spain. Is currently the guildmaster of the "TLOPO" guild, "Kingdom of Spain" Captain Andrew - He was debatably one of the most famous EITC lords of his time. He thrived of the Golden Age of the company under the rule of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Co. Empire. He is known for his oustanding speeches and knowledge in political affairs, and it also considered dangerous due to his influential speaking. He is relieved on another player, Lord Andrew Mallace, his son, but unfortunately, died in a covert mission for Benjamin directed at the Paradox. Captain Rod - He was once a Lord in the original Black Palladins guild lead by Matthew Wildvane. Now, he is no longer on POTCO. He's long been gone. (No, this isn't Captain Rad) Caddius Bane - Former lord and noble of the EITC and Great Britain. Cause of death: Unknown-Missing in action after the eruption of the powder magazine of the HMS Vindication off the coast of Caracas, rumored to be caused by a Spanish saboteur. (Left game in early November) Captain Roger - Former Co. Guildmaster of O U T L A W S, was the best friend of Jarod Pillagebane and many others. He comes on once every few months but not enought to be counted as an active player. He quit Pirates of Caribbean Online and now plays World of Warcraft. Captain Leon - Legendary EITC Lord. The "Cutler Beckett" of Pirates Online. Known for the Samuel Redbeard vs. Captain Leon wars for the EITC. Also for his massive account stealing spree back in 2012-2013. His whereabouts are currently unknown. However there have been whispers of him popping up on TLOPO in Abassa Tortuga. Chris Firehawk-Son of Jack Daggerstealer he went missing. I am Jack and I miss my best and first son. He always sticked with me. Chris if you read this please go to Gamer124's user page. Leave a message. Or go to the link and put in the comments. Captain Swash- Last seen and spoken to by Albert Spark, his Royal Guard. Was Prince of France, Son of Grace Goldtimbers. Has gone inactive and has been pronounced dead. Captain Jim Logan - Retired from the game in mid 2010, had his game forcibly uninstalled in 2012, only a few days before his birthday. He can be seen on the Players Wiki chat sometimes. Captain Johnny- Last seen on the wiki in the summer of 2012. Last spoken to in game by Ned Edgewalker in mid January 2013. Charles Warmonk - Most known for penning his "Warmonk Looting Method" which is an extremely popular guide on how to increase your luck while "looting". He was known for being Basil Brawlmonks right hand and co-guildmaster in the guilds "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." and the revamped versions of "United Allies" and "T S U N A M I". Is currently on TLOPO as one of the main officers in the legendary guild "Dark Archive". Captain Skeleton - Former officer of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. and Head Admiral of the Romanian/Ottoman Navy, known as the best SVSer ever in the history of Romania/Ottoman Empire. Currently active in TLOPO as an officer in the legendary guild "Dark Archive" D David McMartin- Where he was 5 seconds ago... (aslo known as: Afro Man Ted) (Add some names) Davy Plunderflint. A lvl fifty really frickin awesome dude. David Yellowfish - A level fifty now serviving as a high rank in Kwager's Empire Davy Gunfish - Banned. Reincarnated version of Davy Gunfish currently a British Officer on TLOPO Duchess of England - When she was 16, she became a Duchess of England. She decided to leave England so she did. She disguised herself as a pirate and killed hundreds of EITC and Navy. She sunk the greatest ship in the Navy's Fleet. She was later found and was murdered by her own crew, where they tied her to the bottom of her ship. E Edward Daggerhawk - Has been a long time player of POTCO. Was part of the EITC as well as one of Pearson's men. Was one of Johnny Goldtimbers trusted men. Was last with Stormwalker and Madster fighting Darkhart. Comes and goes on the wiki. Real person was diagnosed with cancer back in August 2013 and has been surviving. Erin Sword Stealer - Long time user of POTCO. She was in the palladins and the EITC. She is no longer active. Last seen in the Port Royal graveyard. Eric Swanson - This guy was a player way before the roleplay nonsense took POTCO. He was believed to be friends with a level 9 girl named Kate O'malley, but he is no longer around POTCO. Elizabeth Anne Black- Slowly went inactive. Last seen on the White Wolf. Disappeared after it sunk. Empty coffin for her buried on Isla De La Avaricia, her home. Eric Machawk - Most well known for his time in "The Paradox" and in "United Allies" was a member of the Clemente family and had a spot in line for the Spanish throne. Known best for his ability as an SVS Gunner. His current whereabouts are unknown. Elizabeth Trueswain- Vanished off the face of the Earth in the year 1665 after a year of absence from the East India Trading Company. Rumors say that she is now a different person with a new name, but no evidence has been found to prove these rumors. Had blond hair braided down her back and light blue eyes. Age 21. (Add some names) F Francis Bluehawk - Legendary French General and leader of the Legendary Roleplay guild, "Francis Brigade", one of the most well respected role players of all time. His current whereabouts are unknown. Although he is believed to be semi-retired. G Geoffery Seahound - An old pirate who had left right when the norierity cap hit Level 50. The time he quit was about 2 years ago. He had many friends including Captain G and Karina. Was part of many guilds including his own. His most famous stint was with the legendary Mcraging Guild. It was fun..... Grace Goldtimbers (Duchess of Anemois)- Former Queen of France. One of the most well known rulers in POTCO. Daughter of Marie Antoinette and Johnny Goldtimbers. Not able to play because of severe health issues. H (Add some names) I (Add some names) J Lord Jack Harkness-Former Lord of the EITC, Commander in chief of the Royal Marines, Died of a Bullet through the spine at the Battle of Ravens Cove, Buried in Westminster Abbey next two Sir Francis Drake. Jean Le'Fitte - He is the new player of Tom WIldfitte. Currently inactive. Jason Blademorgan - former lord in the Eitc Joined the eitc in 08 has been in the famous guild The Co. empire. Very loyal to all hes men. - Termed Jeremiah Stormwash - Well-known roleplay King of Hungary. Probably still plays, not sure. Jeremiah Mcmorrigan - Was last seen leading the Palladin Empire after Roger Mcbellows died in real life. Jason Brawlmartin - Sadly, on September 14th, 2017, Jason Brawlmartin passed away in real life. Jonathan Turner - King of the Barbary Coast, feared assassin, and has a seat in the Brethren Court. John - Also known as Johnathan Beckett a Former EITC Lord in the game died of suicide. John Daniels - Former 3rd in command of the legendary roleplay guild "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." and the briefly revamped versions of "United Allies" and "T S U N A M I" also former officer in the Legendary Role play guild "Elite Musket Men". Known for being the head general of the Romanian/Ottoman Military and for being one of the best fighters Elite Musket Men ever had. Sadly in 2013, John Daniels passed away in real life. John Warsmythe - Lord in EITC. Known for leadership and service for the company. Jack Swordmenace - Ultimately surrendered the French Crown last year after an ascendancy struggle with his brother, Jack Bluehawk, and several other contenders. Went into hiding after several assassination attempts. Current location unknown, though it is rumored that he has spent several months on the Franco-Prussian border in Europe, in the small town of Hannover. Returned to France and was finally crowned King Jacques Goldtimbers I. Jason Yelloweagle - A simple pirate doing his part. Passed away March 5, 2012. Jack Daggerstealer- Disappeared from the Caribbean after many assination and captive attempts as lordbeck is offering 80000 gold for his capture. Many people thought that Lord Beckett had gotten him. Wrong! He is in Prussia looking for treasure [ The Lost Treasure of Prussia . ] The only thing that will make him come back to the Caribbean before he finds the treasure is if somebody wants to date him and go to Prussia with him. James- Son of Ned Whalebreaker. Killed by Lawrence Dagger ( not daggerpaine ) He was wrongly accused of a crime and knifed by Lawrence Dagger. Jim Logan ~ Retired from the POTCO, in character, died of Yellow Fever. Currently active on the wiki trying to get the "Youth Movement" running. Jane Fletcher- Palladin, and great friend to John Macbatten and Roger Mcbellows. Death Unknown Jack Dreadskull - Useless. Jay Brightsun - Killed, resurrected, killed again, and lives on in the wiki as a spirit that occasionally comments on pages he likes. How did he die? He needed water. He never got it. Now he is the ghhhhhhhhhooooossssssssssstttttttttt ussssssssssseeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! Jack LVL 50- Jack was a well known role player in the role play community with the war of the "EITC" guild . a vivid memory of the guild "Bros Of Chaos" ( or Kwagar's Empire ) Jack is one of the last remnants of his guild from the EITC war and for now is probably sitting somewhere on an island to wait out the rest of his days. Notable Achievements- His ship "The Red Destroyer" a war brig was one of the flagships of the empire, he obtained the rank of warlord and one of the few to be named Elite In the war of the Empire and EITC. K Kate Wildeagle- The wildest pirate in the caribbean that you can still call civilized. She was a fearsome fighter feared by all undead. She was often seen alongside her brother (Billy Goldhawk). They were a legendary team together. Kate was the first in charge of Billy's Guild (Victorious of Sea) since Billy trusted Kate with his life. Kate had many friends and foes as she sailed around the Caribbean. She always was thirsty for adventure. She disappeared not long after Billy Goldhawk disappeared. Close friends of Kate say she went after Billy and never returned. Whatever defeated the alltime famouse Billy Goldhawk seems to have also defeated Kate Wildeagle. What a loss... Although, some say Billy Goldhawk found the fountain of youth, and Kate Wildeagle shares this with him now. Kat Truewalker - Arrived in the Caribbean from England, soon took to pirating and was found and recruited by Olde Grim Jack, first into the mercenary Guild, Grim Englishmen and now Grim Mercenaries. The two became inseparable and Kat became the wife of Olde Grim Jack shortly after their meeting. She continues to roam the Seas in search of arcane law and powerful artefacts. Kelly Stormeagle (1) - If anybody remebers the cool old Kelly, she was Termed and enjoyed POTCO and all her friends. Kelly Stormeagle (2) - Has dissapeared from POTCO; still moves around on WIKI. Has temporarily left The British, and EITC. Kelly Stormfellow - If anyone remembers her, please place where she is here! Kristen - First few basic "founders", was banned for life. Krissy (1) - Came after Kristen, lasted a year before termination. Krissy (2) - Basically lasted a month before banning. Krissy (3) - Lasted a year before banning. Krissy (4) - Same as the last. Kat Heartmorris - Princess of France.... and Co-Gm of the short-lasting guild, The French Guard. Died from the complications of diabetes. Keira Kinover-Mar — An avid roleplayer who brought a different viewpoint and group to the community. In between the years of POTCO and TLOPO, she continued to work and keep on with her hobbies. When TLOPO opened, she returned as the Queen of Haven once more (went by the aliases Kristen to Krissy #4 in POTCO). Kate Thorn - Former Officer in "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.", the only female officer S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. ever had. When POTCO went down, Kate left and never came back. She is inactive as of now. Kwager- Commonly known as "Captin Kwagar" or simply "Wager". Well known roleplayer from POTCO. Currently the king of Norway on "TLOPO" L Liam Shooter - He was a very across-the-board player. He's been involved from the remade Black Palladins under Matthew O'malley, he's served in Kwagar's Empire, he's been a spy in the EITC, and he now currently resides in Hermit Rangers. Lord Jeremiah Garland - He was a high-ranking officer of the EITC (served as head occasionally). Left due to the company's participation in the war, and growing drama. Currently, he is tsar of the Russian Empire. He also remains strong with British politics, being the Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of the economy), a notable parliamentarian, British viceroy of India, and governor of Singapore. Lord Mallace - Son of the infamed Captain Andrew R. Mallace (same person), Lord Andrew N. Mallace took up his father's political career. Although no longer serving directly in the company, Mallace, who now goes by his last name rather than his first, has found a career in the British High Command. He follows in his father's footsteps, and aspires to be, one day, as great as him. He currently is Lord Chancellor, An HCO rank, to King Geoge Augustus, and the British Viceroy of Denmark. Lord Matthew Louis Goldtimbers - He is currently in Hermit Rangers, he was in the British EITC Military for a while claiming to be a Diplomat. King John denied such claims. Lord General Jason Shiprat - He was a high-ranking officer in the Royal Navy and EITC, as well as the Ottoman Empire and a forerunner in military technologies (retrieved from Italy designs made by Leonardo Da Vinci). He was a lord and the Governor of North Carolina and the Duke of the Isle of Man. It is rumored that his ship was run aground on an island inhabited only by beautiful woman............ Lord Edward - He was a General in the Navy. He became the Governor of Maine and later married Mary Rosewood (Sister to the Famous Pirate, Anna Margaret Rosewood). He and Mary never had children and later left for France. He became a Artist, befriending the Lord of France. He made designs for the Lord's Palace. He also made the French Trading Company. Mary later died from a unknown cancer. Lord Edward left France and not even finishing the designs for the Lord's Palace. He became a Author on Port Royal. Then later went back to Maine. His current location is unknown. M Mark Plunderrat - He is no longer on POTCO Matthew Wildvane - Orignial leader of the Black Palladins. He has long been gone. Matthew O'Malley - Former member of the Black Palladins. Currently a member of the Spanish on TLOPO Miss Telltale - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Magan - last few basic "founders", lasted 5 months before termination Megan - lasted 3 months before banning Matt- Matthew Anthony Faye The II, Disowned by Matthew Faye The I. Hated By Almost Everyone.. Mark Stormwrecker- Disappeared mysteriously. Buried under a bush on Outcast Isle. Last seen playing blackjack. N Nate Crestbreaker - Currently an officer in the TLOPO reincarnation of the British Empire. Nicholas Nikolai - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Nicholas Flameberge - Currently in The Delta Republic Nicks Son - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Was murdered and buried in the Telltale Caverns.(Got termed) Nick Sharkhayes: Presumed K.I.A (killed in action) O Olde Grim Jack - '''The infamous leader of the once well known uniformed "Grim Englishmen" guild created in November 2010 was banned for foul language some time in late 2011. He has created a new account (Still named Olde Grim Jack) and brand new guild called the "Grim Mercenaries" in December 2012 which is now - in 2013 very active and growing at an alarming rate. '''O'Rackham, Hector: Supposed brother of Enrique O'Rackham. Basic Access pirate: inactive for over six months. Officer Carter - A officer in the EITC. He disobeyed Lord Beckett and was sentenced to death, but he escaped. He later became a pirate obeying the guild, Thirsty Souls. He later left them and never joined another guild. He went to Great Britian and became a private in the Navy. King George later found out he was the officer that disobeyed Lord Beckett. He was captured and the EITC tied him to his ship's wheel. They sunk the ship. Rumors are said that we is going around the Caribbean..... wanting revenge. P Peter Bluehawk - one of the Lords in the original Black Palladins. No longer active. Pearson Wright - Maybe the most controversial and one of the most well known for better or worse, role players in the history of POTCO. Known for his skills as an orator, his raw power and his at times, madness, also for being the King of Spain and in-sighting the two most well documented wars that ever happened on Pirates Online, the 1st and 2nd Paradoxian Wars. Attempted once the game closed, various reboots of Pirates Online, such as "POTCO Minecraft" and "Pirates Online Retribution", both failed miserably. After those two massive failures, his current whereabouts are unknown. Pluto X - A legendary jumper who served the spanish empire. He is one of the first jumpers to EVER use that style of PVP. Some say he was shot in the chest, others say he was stabbed to death. But their have been sightings of pluto. Some claim to have seen him in abassa or at vachira smasho. Q (Add some names) R Roger Mcbellows - Died back in October 2011. Rest In Peace Red - Former GM of the Generals Of Peace guild, was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine (Partially Active) and Bess Firebones (In active). Left in late 2010. Richard Sternsilver - Current EITC member, also known player James Swordwrecker, also EITC. Rose Gunshot MacMorgan - Known for her service in The Co. Empire, United Empire, and the U.S. Defenders. She approved that she was terminated by another one of her characters. She was active from 2008-2011 and never made another account. Ryan - Former GM of Shady Seas, died Jan. 15 drowned. Robert Seasteel - Founder of the guild "United Allies". After a brief war with the British and the Romanians, Robert Seasteel's incarnation of "United Allies" was destroyed. He never quite recovered from that crushing defeat. Currently inactive. Ryan Blademonk- MIA (Inactive on potco) nobody knows where he went, he hasn't been on game or on wiki for months. Rose - Rose was born to a Lord and a Dressmaker. She and her folks moved to Maine. That is where she met former officer for the Navy and EITC, Officer Carter. She fell in love with him but he left during the night. After that, she turned mental and tries to kill her parents but they stop her. She runs away to the Caribbean where she lived as a Hermit on the destroyed Raven's Cove. She left Raven's.... and joined the guild, the Lion's Revenge. After she left the guild, she sailed off into the sunset. Her family has rumored her to have killed herself. Ryan Ulyssess Warhawk- Known for his service in the wars against the EITC he fought alot of guilds in naval and ground battles. About 3 years after he became king of the swiss but later stepped down after he fell into a grief state and it changed him but made him hunt the guild The Chaos Aces....the guild that betrayed him. He spent the last remainder of his life hunting them down until he found them sailing to Kingshead and out of a blind rage he fired at them killing 12 members and damaging his own ship from ramming into them he managed to kill them all but suffered a gunshot after crashing into land and being shot by the aces leader Jack Firehawk it is rumored that he died but after his friends saw the flames they rushed there to see only firehawks body and a blood trail leading to the ocean. S Samuel Redbeard/Harrington - Legendary EITC Lord. Known for his time as the "Lord Marshall" of the East India Trading Company. His current status is unknown Skipper - This guy was around for a very long time in the game. He played for about 4.5 years. He has not been seen since the middle of 2012. When he joined, he got into his first guild, The Co. Empire, which was an EITC guild. He was one of the few Officers in that guild and one of their most trusted officers. He never reached Level 50. The highest he got was 46 on his first account, which was banned about 3 years in his gameplaying. He started a new account which is 42 but he has remained unactive since middle of 2012. Slappy - A man of many stories. He took part in many EITC battles, including the war of the Co. Empire. He went inactive around when Ship Customization came out. His legend still lives on in many stories. Super Fresh - Founder of the maxed guild "The Fresh Empire", noted for being a decent "Jumper" and a decent "SVSer", was cast out of role play after Basil Brawlmonk, his Co-GM rebelled and crushed Super Fresh and his remaining forces. He went on to become a decent jumper and a good looter. He had his account stolen and destroyed by "Captain Leon". Super Fresh was never able to make a comeback after that happened. He is currently inactive. SparrowJunior - A savvy pirate in THE LOOTERS. He played for a very short time. He was a basic access. Serena Firelight - Serena was the daughter of Anna Margaret Rosewood and Bloody. Serena became a major part in the Battle with the French. She helped many injured soliders. Serena was accidently killed when the crew of Anna Rosewood shot Firebrands at Serena's ship. The ship caught fire and killed Serena. Her body was later recovered from debris of the ship floating on her own flag she made. Stormwalker - Still a legend, always a legend. T Thomas Lock Greasescarlett-Been inactive for a year. Tyla Abigail Swan (Tyla A. Swan) - Daughter of a Tailor of King George, and stowawayed to Georgia... became the Leader of a small group in Georgia, called the Georgia Red Guard. She visited Raven's Cove and became a Dressmaker. After Jolly Roger's Attack on Raven's Cove, she was never seen again and the group assumed her dead. She is still M.I.A. U (Add some names) V Vampire Sorceress- Terminated because of the hacker that wanted the pirate. Lived a great life, filled with adventures alongside her friends. 2/16/13 would have marked her 5 year anniversary with POTCO. W William Shoresmythe - Known to some as "Samuel Swordsmythe", but more known for being "William Shoresmythe". Was known for bouncing around role play, never staying in one faction too long. Also known for being a decent jumper. Is currently a member of the TLOPO guild, "Olympians". X Xephos - The first X! Still here, PvP'ing, or gone. X-Jumper - Renowned Pirates Online player. Known in Role play for being one of the officers of "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.", although he is more well known for his abilities as a jumper and a looter. Is currently a member of the "TLOPO" guild "Olympians". Y (Add some names) Z (Add some names) ''Rememberance Section'' Rest in Peace, Captain Andrew R. Mallace, July 30, 1679 - November 26, 1743. "Help will always be offered.. to those who ask." We will never forget you. Rest in Peace, Billy Goldhawk, March 1799 Rest in Peace, Kate Wildeagle, August 1799 Rest in Peace, Angel Stormeagle, October 1745 Rest in Peace, Roger Mcbellows, October 1744 Rest in Peace, Basil Brawlmonk, May 1649 - December 1745 Rest In Peace, Jason Blademorgan, April 10, 1722 - Octorber 5th 1744 '' ''Rest In Peace ~ Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC, May 15, 1569 - October 17 - 1722 Samuel Redbeard: We cherished, you perished... The world's been nightmarished. Rest in Peace, Kelly Stormeagle, March 1, 1745 Rest in Peace, Helen Clubheart, September 29, 1737 - 1744: "I was your guardian, I protected you through rough times. And it has come to this." ~Jason Rest in Peace Where Ever You Are, Mary my ex-wife, Jack Daggerstealer ''' ''Rest in Peace, China,Jack Daggerstealer'' ''Rest in Peace, Chris Firehawk my son, I was your father Mary your orginal Mom is gone like you. I remember when Mary gave birth to you 1 and a half score ago [ 25 years. ] Tell me if your still alive. Jack Daggerstealer '' Rest In Peace ~ James ~ July 10, 1728 - July 4, 1745. Rest In Peace, Salazatery Unikrt May 1566 - May 1722 Rest In Peace Marc Goldhawk 1944-2012 '''I miss you Rose Gunshot MacMorgan, only if you was back on Pirates Online for a couple of more days, it would make me happy to hear you run your mouth. R.I.P. - Your Friend, Charlotte. Rest in Peace, Sam Warhound October 9, 1734 to October 31, 1745 Rest in peace, Bill, you will be missed but never forgotten. William Badhawk- Caribbean Eagles Rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish, you were a valuable asset to my organization, but you blew it. You had your chance, then you messed up one simple operation and ended up dead. I am glad that you are gone, towards the end of your cycle you become utterly useless. You could barely lift a finger without somebody guiding you through the process. You had your moments, but that is all over now. I say this again, rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish. Your owner, master, and creator, ''' '''G-man Rest in peace Elizabeth Anne Black and Mark Stormwrecker. ' Your Son,' ' Zeke' Rest in peace Nicholas Flamberge, brother, mentor, and leader of the cycle of which to come, Jay Brightsun P.S How have I not seen you? Rest in peace,SparrowJunior, you have been an excellent friend of Will and me. You will never be forgotten. R.I.P SparrowJunior 1745-1745 Rest in Peace, Bill Dagger. You were a great fighter, excellent boss, and amazing friend. You helped me when I needed it most. You also took care of my Half-Cousin Jumbee when nobody else would. I hope you carry your goodness on to Heaven. May God bless your soul. - Born: July 25, 1649 / Died: June 17, 1742 Your Friend, Charles Crestsilver ''' '''Rest in Peace, Capt. Juan Rodriguez Stone. You were the greatest fighter and greatest friend anyone could ask for. You were a great cousin and I'm still unsure as to how you survived here as long as you did. - Born: 1650 / Died: February 1745 Your Friend and Cousin, Charles Crestsilver ''' '''Rest in Peace, Princess Kat Heartmorris. You were a great big sister. You never had a down side.. always an upside. I love you so. - Born: 1701 / Died: 1720 ' Your Best Friend and Sister, ' ' Ophelia Heartmorris Sunfollow (Born: 1705 / Died: 1802)' Rest in Peace, Tyla Abigail Swan. You were a wonderful daughter. I hope to see you again someday. I love you so much and I miss you so much. Hope you'll be waiting for me.... - Born: 1706 / Died: 1734 ' Your Mother, ' ' Catherine Diane Seagrin Swan (Born 1685/Died 1775)' Rest in Peace, Serena Firelight. You were nice. You were a great daughter and I'll never forget you. I love you alot. -Born: 1730 / Died: 1749 ' Your Mom, ' ' Anna Margaret Rosewood' Rest in Peace, Hannah Seascarlet. You where the greatest thing that ever happened to me. In a world without gold, we would have been heroes. ' ' You husband, now and always ' Captain Hector Shipwrecker' Rest in peace Jason Brawlmartin. Thank you for the memories. Sincerely, Basil Brawlmonk Rest in Peace John Daniels. Thank you for being one of my most loyal officers, one of my biggest teachers and one of the best friends I ever had in this community. God bless. Fly high my friend! ''' '''Sincerly, Basil Brawlmonk Category:POTCO Category:Directories